


Do Ya Think I'm Sexy?

by indigo_carter



Series: Supernatural Smut [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Jacking off, Voyeurism, jerking off, wanking, you lot are kinky fucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:38:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_carter/pseuds/indigo_carter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: @sunshxnenarry Could you do an imagine with Gabriel? Possibly him masturbating to a song and the reader hears him and confronts him about it after wards and it leads to smut? Thankyou :)</p><p>100 kinks: #13, #34</p><p>Character: Gabriel</p><p>Author: This was previously submitted to dirtysupernaturalimagines under the username ‘loreaboutangels’ (here) which was my username until I deleted that blog – I promise I’m not stealing anyone’s work!</p><p>Reader Gender: Female (not specified in prompt, can easily change to make it male!)</p><p>Word Count: 2,550</p><p>Warnings: I guess voyeurism on the part of the reader, cursing, other than that none bar smutty goodness :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Ya Think I'm Sexy?

You were slumped on one of the sofas in the library of the bunker, legs dangling over one arm, book balanced precariously on your fingertips so you could read lying down. Music floated from one of the bedrooms in the bunker, and you put the book down so you could hear better – the apparent lack of connection between sight and hearing escaping you for a moment – and crinkled your brow as you recognised the chords working their way around the warren of corridors and chambers you’d come to call home. Wriggling off the sofa, you stood upright, goosebumps rising on your bare arms and legs. The song was one you’d been listening to the night previously, dancing around your room alone.

_If you want my body and you think I’m sexy_  
_come on sugar let me know._  
_If you really need me just reach out and touch me_  
_come on honey tell me so_  
_Tell me so baby_

Listening closely, you followed the music to the room perfunctorily given to Gabriel when the boys ‘rescued’ him a few months ago. You’d been trying to deny the attraction you felt to him, but it was hard to ignore his floppy hair, strong hands, cheeky smile, and gorgeous eyes. Hovering outside his room, another sound reached your straining ears. You frowned slightly and leaned closer to the door. There was no way you could deny it, there were moans echoing from his room. You pressed a hand to your mouth to stifle an embarrassed giggle. Gabriel was definitely masturbating, and he was definitely doing it to the song you’d been gyrating to the previous night. At that precise moment, a current of air pulled his door ajar, and before you could stop yourself, you’d stepped forward and pressed your face to the crack.

The sight which greeted you had you gasping for air. He was lying naked on his bed, the blankets tangled around his ankles, legs spread slightly, eyes closed and one hand wrapped around his impressive length. As you watched, he ran his other hand through his hair, gave an impatient groan, and slid it down his chest and over his abdomen to cup his balls. He worked his hardened length through his hand, thumb swiping at the precum dripping from his slit, and your core throbbed. His pace increased – like he could sense the effect he was having on you – and he let out a growling groan which sent thrills through you from head to toe, centring on your clit.

“Y/N…” You blinked. There was no way he’d actually just moaned your name, surely? You stepped away from the door and pressed your back against the cold wall, trying to steady your shaking hands. “Y/N…!” This time there was no mistaking it. Creeping back to the door, you watched as he fisted the head of his cock, twisting and pulling his foreskin over the sensitive flesh. You felt a moan of your own forming in your throat, and you swallowed hard in an attempt to hold it back. Slipping a hand inside your shorts and panties, you pressed your fingers to your core and shivered. Gabriel stiffened on the bed, his muscles contracting, and his pace increased again, his strokes becoming sloppy as he neared his end.

“Y/N, fuck!” He called, his eyes crinkling as cum pulsed from his throbbing cock. He worked himself through his release as you watched, his eyes still closed. Abruptly you realised that any second he’d be opening those beautiful eyes, and unless you were very careful he was going to catch you watching him. You slipped away as quietly as possible, hoping he wouldn’t suddenly appear behind you and confront you about your voyeurism.

A disrupted hour or so later – in which you tried to ignore the twisting desire pooling in your stomach – Gabriel appeared in the library. You’d resumed your previous position, but when he appeared the pulsing in your panties increased, and you crossed your ankles to attempt to ease the pressure by giving yourself a little friction. Fingers landed in your hair and your eyes flew to Gabriel’s face as he stood over you. Tingles raced from the places his fingertips touched you and ignited in your belly.

“You ok, Y/N?” To his credit he sounded genuinely concerned for you, but you could only press your legs closer together and nod. “Are you sure?” He raised one eyebrow. You shook your head slightly, a blush creeping up your throat. You berated yourself internally – you were never shy or retiring, especially not about sex, but for some reason having seen Gabriel in that position was rendering you tongue-tied. “Want to talk?”

“Not sure I can…” You turned your head away from him.

“Why?”

“Because, Gabe, I heard you.” A stunned silence followed.

“Heard me?”

“Heard you moan my name,” you muttered, feeling the blush stain the back of your neck.

“…Oh…” His fingers left your hair and you hunched your shoulders. The uncomfortable silence filled another minute or so before you took a deep breath and turned to him, trying and failing to make eye contact.

“Anditreallyturnedmeon…” The garbled words fell from your lips unbidden. He looked at you blankly, his eyes infinitesimally widened and his lips tightened marginally.

“It turned me on. It made me horny. I really wanted to jump your bones. Clear enough?!” Sudden anger boiled through your veins. His lack of response had hit a nerve and now you’d rather hit him than fuck him.

“Only wanted?”

“What the fuck do you mean?”

“I mean are you sure you don’t still want that?” You felt your mouth fall open slightly, could feel your pupils dilating, and suddenly Gabe’s mouth was sliding over yours, his tongue probing the seam of your lips until you granted him entry. His hands landed in your hair again, his fingers tightening in your locks, pulling your head closer to his. Your book dropped unregarded to the floor, your hands flying to cling to his shoulders, nails digging into the muscle, dragging down his biceps and drawing hisses from him against your mouth. You traced your tongue over his teeth fluttered the tip against his, earning a groan from him, and he wrapped his arms around you, lifting you from the sofa and carrying you easily from the library to his room and dropping you unceremoniously on his bed, your head on the pillow. He sat back on the bed and his eyes slid over you from head to toe, pausing on your breasts and between your legs. The pulsing in your sex increased to a throbbing and you took a deep breath, pulling him closer to you and straddling his lap. You ground boldly against his hardness, and were rewarded with a groan of pleasure.

His hands wrapped around your waist, and stroked your back gently as you pressed your core more firmly against him, resting your forehead against his, eyes locked in his intense gaze. He tangled the fingers of one hand in your hair, pulling your lips down to meet his, his other hand sliding down to cup your hip, pulling you lower over him.

“You have no idea what it does to me, hearing you say things like that,” he growled into your ear, the vibrations racing straight to your clit, making you shiver in his arms. “So unable to tell me what you want, your needs and wants so dirty for someone so innocent.” The purr in his voice ramped up the throbbing of your sex, and you felt yourself soak your panties. You pressed against him, leaving a wetness on his dark jeans.

Yanking his shirt over his head, you dragged your nails down his ribs to the trail of hair disappearing out of sight below the waistband of his jeans. Your fingers fumbling slightly the button of his jeans, he pushed you back onto the bed as he raised his hips and slid his jeans down, kicking them off the bed. You wriggled back to straddle his thighs, your wetness pooling in your panties. Through the thin material of his boxers, his erection pressed hard against your core and you gasped at the sensation. He ran his fingers through your hair, before pulling you down to crash his lips into yours. He kissed you ferociously, and you responded in kind, your bodies moving together.

He lifted you, placing you on the bed beside him, and wrapping one arm around you. He splayed the fingers of his other hand on your stomach and dipped his head to kiss you. His hand slid up your stomach and over your ribs to unclasp your bra, removing the offending article of clothing, his lips pressed to and moving with yours all the while. Rough fingers glided over your breast, teasing your taut nipple with practised tweaks and pinches. One hand tangled in your hair, his body weight balanced on one elbow, he explored your body with his mouth and hand, lips and teeth and tongue and fingers leaving burning trails over your skin as his explorations moved lower.

The backs of his fingers brushed lightly against your soaked panties, his eyes locked on yours as you gasped and bucked at the sensation. You could hardly believe how intense the pleasure was from such a small action, and the pounding in your ears made it hard to hear the words he was mumbling against your collarbone

“You’re beautiful.” He pressed the words against your throat, tasting the salt of your sweat on the tip of his tongue as his fingers played with the lace edge of your underwear. You closed your eyes and let out a sigh as you felt his hand slide underneath, lifting the material from your skin and sliding them off. Your hands had been gripping him close to you, leaving marks on his shoulders and biceps. Now you lifted yourself higher in his embrace, parting your legs slightly as his rough fingers slid down the length of your thighs, rounded your knees and moved achingly slowly back in feather-light touches up your inner thighs, and let your hands explore him.

You kissed him deeply, propping yourself on one elbow, your hand tangling with his as your other hand moved down his chest, rolling the ball of your thumb over his nipples, feeling rather than hearing his moans, lightly dragging your nails over his abs and tracing patterns on the dewy skin of his stomach. His erection was bigger than you’d expected and you gripped him through the thin material covering him, the sound of his groan, the sight of his bucking hips feeding your own desire. You traced the top of his boxers, eliciting a hiss from Gabe when your fingertips slid inside his boxers.

“Fuck, Y/N,” he mumbled against your lips. “You’ve been driving me crazy.” You smirked and kissed him, hard and brief, before pulling away from him, pushing him fully onto his back and sliding to kneel between his knees. His eyes moved over you, and there was something in his look which made you bold. You slipped your fingers under the waistband of his boxers and slid them down, letting his erection spring free. Tossing his pants on the floor, you dipped your head and kissed your way from hip to hip, the soft weight of your breasts pressing against his cock, before licking a line down his pelvis.

His groans filled your room, and you smiled as you kissed the tops of his thighs before allowing your tongue to move up his cock, licking a stripe from base to tip. It jerked slightly beneath your touch and you grinned, looking up at Gabriel’s face. His eyes were closed, and one hand was fisting the pillow. You slid your hand into his free one and took the tip of his penis into your mouth. He let out a moan, and you swirled your tongue around the head before bobbing your head gently, taking a few inches of his shaft into your mouth, tongue pressing against the sensitive underside of his cock. When this was rewarded with a strong squeeze of your hand and a loud groan, you repeated the action, taking more of his length into your mouth.

“Shit, I’m not gonna last if you keep doing that, Y/N.” He slipped his hands under your arms and pulled you up over his body until you straddled him, before sitting up to crush his lips to yours and pushing you until you were laid on your back under him, his hardness pressed temptingly hard against your core and you shifted against him. He wrapped one arm around you, holding you close against him as he leant towards you on his other arm. You felt the tip of his cock push against your core, and you pressed up into his hips, gasping at the sensation as he slid agonisingly slowly inside you.

You lay that way for a few moments, adjusting to his size. You gazed into his eyes, drinking in the gently passionate look he was giving you. He pulled you close to him and began thrusting inside you, his lips brushing yours. You felt the heat pooling in the pit of your stomach embarrassingly quickly, as he hit all the right spots inside you.

“G…Gabe?” He nodded mutely against your throat. “I’m close.” He nodded again, pressing his lips against the hollow of your collarbone. A few more thrusts, and your limbs began to shake as wave after wave of pleasure rolled over you. He worked through your orgasm as your muscles clenched around him and breathy moans filled the room.

“Shit, you’re tight.” He gasped against your shoulder, teeth nipping at your skin. Your fingers dug into his back as his measured thrusts became more erratic. You gripped his ribs as he pulled one of your knees up to your chest and pushed the other until you were laid open beneath him. He rose up, pulling your hips with him, and thrust into you savagely, hitting every nerve ending inside you. One hand cupped your breast, the other slid down your stomach and his thumb found your clit. He was rubbing it roughly, pounding into you. The heat began to build again, stronger and harder than before, and you came again, your muscles contracting so tightly around him that you pulled him after you into the abyss.

He collapsed on top of you, spent, his cock still inside you. He rested his head between your breasts, pressing kisses to your sticky skin as he slid out. You stroked his head gently, tangling your fingers in his floppy hair, giggling when his tongue slipped out and licked a stripe between your breasts. He looked up, resting his chin on your sternum, and grinned at you. His green eyes seemed to glow as they met yours, and he looked so hopeful you couldn’t help but stroke his cheek.

“Can we do this again?” His voice sent vibrations through your chest and you felt your breasts tauten with anticipation.

“Can we do it now?” He laughed at your eagerness and lifted himself to kiss you.

“Don’t see why not.” He mumbled against your lips, and your hand slid between you to stroke his awakening cock.


End file.
